yo ¿te amo?
by Veroiik-chan
Summary: Tenten esta confusa porque su mejor amigo se le ha declarado...NejiTen Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente!

bueno pues aqi subiendo mi primer fanfic...es un NejiTen...me facina esa pareja es mi favorita y de hecho leo muchos fanfics de esta linda parejita...espero les guste...

* * *

-¡buenos días Sakura!- decía una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos graciosos moños

-hola Tenten. ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?-pregunto una chica de extraño cabello rosa y ojos jade.

-pues bien Neji me acompaño a ver a mi abuelo- respondió la chica

-hmmm…que raro…

-¿Qué es raro?- pregunto confusa

-pues que siempre Neji te acompaña a todos lados, nunca te deja sola…a mi parecer le gustas- dijo pícaramente

-¡¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES SAKU…-pero fue interrumpida

-hola niñas ¿Qué cuentan?- pregunto una rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-pues nada Ino…solo le comento a Tenten que a mi parecer Neji esta muy intezado en ella…¿verdad que eso es amor?

-¡pero claro!...¡Tenten que suerte tienes cualquier chica del colegio quiere tener a Neji así como tu!

-p-pero si el y yo solo somos amigos, siempre a sido así y no tiene porque cambiar ahora…creo…-dijo Tenten un tanto dudosa

-¿crees?...¡Dios niña debes de crecer! Eres la única de nosotras que falta por tener novio- le reclamo la rubia

-Ino tiene razón…ella tiene a Sai, Temari tiene a Shikamaru, yo tengo a Sasuke y ¡hasta Hinata ya sele declaro a Naruto!-dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis en la ultima pareja

-p-pero yo estoy segura que Neji solo me ve como una amiga, además yo también lo veo como un amigo…

En eso sono el timbre para que todos entren a sus aulas y las chicas entraron, las primeras clases pasaron de lo mas normal, pero Tenten no dejo de pensar en lo que había platicado con sus amigas.

- "¿Neji y yo? Dios eso es imposible después de todo…Neji no esta enamorado de mi ni yo de el. Tan solo me gustan sus ojos, y creo que es una buena persona…¡DIABLOS SI NO ME GUSTA PORQUE NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN EL!..."-pero el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo la saco de sus pensamientos

Se dirijio a su casillero a guardar sus cosas mientras Ino y Sakura se reunian con las demás en la cafeteria. Cuando llego a su casillero se dio cuenta de que Neji estaba ahí esperándola.

-ho-hola Neji…-pregunto un poco nerviosa pues todavía no olvidaba aquella platica

-¿sucede algo Tenten?-pregunto directo

-¡NO!,no…¿Por qué preguntas?- cuestiono nerviosa

-pues porque normalmente tu no tartamudeas ni te pones nerviosa con mi presencia…

-disculpa…lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡HAY!...¡INO Y SAKURA ME DIJERON QUE TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI LO CUAL YO LO CREO MUY TONTO PERO ELLAS DICEN QUE TU SIEMPRE ESTAS CONMIGO Y ME VIJILAS MUCHO Y QUE DEBES DE TENER ALGUN INTERES EN MI PERO YO SE QUE NO ES ASÍ PORQUE TU Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS Y SOLO ESO…¿VERDAD QUE ES UNA TONTERIA? ¿TU Y YO COMO PAREJA? NO SUENA BIEN INCLUSI SUENA RARO!-despues de tanta palabrería se dio un tiempo de respirar, se sentía aliviada de haberlo soltado todo ya no tenia remordimientos pero Neji interrumpió su tranquilidad

-y eso te afecta…-dijo Neji llamando la atención de la chica- ¿tan malo seria que tu me gustes y yo quiera ser mas que tu amigo?

-¿eh?...no, no es eso es que tu…

-por que si me gustas Tenten y me gustas mucho- solto interrumpiendo a la chica la cual ya se había quedado sin habla con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta. Al ver su reacción Neji no lo pensó dos veces y le planto un beso en los labios.

Tenten no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo le dijo que le gusta y por si fuera poco la estaba besando, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar, cerro los ojos pues la caricia que Neji le ofrecia era adictiva…sintió como el se separaba y cuando abrió los ojos el ya se estaba llendo, rápidamente lo siguió.

-¡Neji! ¡espera no me puedes hacer esto, yo…no se que decir…dentente!!- le grito y el se detuvo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿porque me besaste, te estas burlando de mi sabes que este fue mi primer beso?- pregunto desesperada

-ya te he dicho que me gustas…pero es obvio que no sientes lo mismo por mi

-¿como lo sabes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso vas a corresponderme?

-no…no se, es que no se que es lo que siento por ti

-entonces…esperare…no vemos Tenten…-dicho esto siguió con su camino dejando a Tenten sola y confundida…definitivamente las cosas se le pondrían difíciles de ahora en adelante…

* * *

aqi acaba el primer capitulo, pienso que seran como 3 capitulos

y buenos ps un dato importante...

aqi en fanfiction tengo el placer de haber leido las historias de Vistoria y Midory...sinceramente las creo unas grandes escritoras y las admiro mucho

sin mas...chao!

Ver0iik-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

**lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos...los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen ((pero quisiera que si! xD)) solo los tomo prestados...**

**capitulo 2**

-_veamos…la raíz cuadrada de…Neji…¡rayos debo de dejar de pensar en el necesito terminar y entregarlo mañana!- _Pensaba Tenten, mientras miraba su libreta y mordía su lápiz.- ¿_desde cuando siente algo por mi? Sera que ya tiene tiempo…?- _dejo su libreta a un lado- ¡PORQUE RAYOS JAMAS ME DI CUENTA! ¡TODOS LO VEIAN MENOS YO!- recostó su cabeza en su escritorio- Neji…¿Qué siento por ti?...

En eso escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y fue a ver. Encontrándose nada mas y nada menos que con su "amigo" Neji.

-Hola Tenten…-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la chica.

-h-hola n-Neji…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tartamudeando y un poco sonrojada y ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta

-bueno ayer me pediste ayuda con tu tarea de matemáticas- respondió con un poco de duda en su voz (N/A: no es por nada yo igual quiero que Neji me ayude!)

-y-ya v-veo…p-pasa- se hizo a un lada para dejar pasar al chico, el cual al pasar a su lado rozo levemente su brazo con el de ella, esto el no lo noto pero a la chica casi le da un ataque al corazón – _rayos! Debo dejar de tartamudear o el pensara que me pone nerviosa su presencia…aunque no es que no me ponga nerviosa es tan solo que…_

_-_¡TENTEN!- dijo en voz alta y agitando las manos para llamar su atención

-¡s-Si! ¿QUÉ PASA?- dijo nerviosa y casi gritando

-te estoy hablando pero pareces no escucharme…¿Qué sucede Tenten?- interrogo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

-n-nada…ven…vamos a hacerlo...¡LA TAREA NO MAL PIENSES!- grito alterada por su equivocación

- no mal pensé…ummm…Tenten- llamo de nuevo

-¿si?- pregunto mirando al piso

-¿te…incomoda mi presencia por lo de esta tarde?- pregunto con temor

-¡n-NO!- respondió rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos un tanto sonrojada

-y…entonces…¿Por qué tu cambio de actitud conmigo?- pregunto de nuevo mirando a los ojos

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, la ojimiel miro al piso de nuevo con rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces sintió las manos de Neji tomar su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-respóndeme…- pidió

Ella lo miro por unos segundos, pero a ambos les pereció horas. Ninguno decía nada, tan solo se miraban, Neji la tomo de las manos y la guio a la sala en donde tomaron asiento en el sofá mas grande. Tenten tan solo se dejo guiar por su amigo. Al sentarse en el sofá se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que la chica hablo.

-Neji…ayúdame…-dijo en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que el la escuchara

-¿en que?...

-ayúdame…a…saber…que siento…por ti- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos

-dime…¿Cómo te ayudaría?

-no…no lo se- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- quiero…saber si soy capaz de buscar mi felicidad en ti…si, soy capaz de estar contigo…ser feliz…y hacerte feliz…

-no tienes que hacerme feliz…yo…ya soy feliz con mirarte sonreír, con eso basta para que sea un día perfecto- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, esta sin moverse un milímetro solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando a que el la besara- Tenten…tu eres mi felicidad y aunque no seas mi novia ni nada me basta con saber que tu serás feliz…

-Neji…yo…- pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió los fríos labios del ojiblanco sobre los cálidos de ella. El beso que empezó como un rosé dulce se convirtió en algo mas intenso cuando el Hyuga acaricio con su lengua el labio superior de ella, pidiendo acceso a su boca, cosa que ella no le negó y entreabrió los labios para darle paso.

No sabían si habían sido segundos, minutos o incluso horas pero poco les importo, bueno hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Se separaron y quedaron a una distancia mínima. Para ese entonces el la tenia tomada del rostro y ella se aferraba a su camisa como si quisiera tenerlo mas cerca.

-Tenten…creo que será mejor…que me valla…-dijo un poco agitado

-¿Qué?...¿por que?- pregunto agitada y muy sonrojada

-no creo que…sea bueno que hagamos esto mientras somos amigos…los amigos no se besan…-dijo alejándose de ella

-tienes razón…-respondió, y el se levanto acompañado de ella, se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron, al despedirse Neji le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a Tenten .

-nos vemos mañana…-y dicho esto se fue a su apartamento.

Después de eso Tenten simplemente ceno, se ducho y se acostó a dormir…pensando en que el beso de Neji de verdad le había gustado…y mucho…

ola!

disculpen la tardanza! es qe en el cole tenemos una actividad para el publico llamada "Tarde Teatral" y yo soi una de las directoras de las obras y d haxo debo presumirles qe mi obra fue la mejor y ganamos el 1er lugar en mi cole...ahora vamos x la d nivel estado y si nos va bn la proxima sera a nivel republica! (o como se diga!)

y no solo eso esta sabado tenemos una actividad llamada "Feria de estados" en donde exponemos todo acerca d un estado...a mi grupo le toco Coahuilay yo soi la diseñadora d los videos promocionales y la vdd...me duele la vista d tanta computadoraaaa!

espero qe les haya gustado el cap...gracias por los comentarios, opniones y recomendaciones

es mi primer fic y espero qe no sea el ultimo!

nos leemos el proximo!

byebye!

aTt0:Ver0iik-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen.

pero los tomo prestados, para ser feliz! 3

"**Capitulo 3"**

Los rayos del sol entraban por las aperturas de la cortina…era un día de clase, y ella no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de levantarse, pues había dormido de maravilla pensando en Neji. A pesar de que aun sentía extraño el pensar en el, soñar con el, e incluso el acariciar sus propios labios imaginando que es él el que la acaricia.

Se levanto de la cama con mucha pereza y se fue a dar una ducha, luego se alisto y bajo para desayunar topándose con que su padre no estaba en casa.

-valla…papá no vino a dormir anoche…últimamente ya casi ni lo veo…-en eso escucho la puerta, así que fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir la puerta nuevamente se topo con su… ¿amigo?

-¡Neji! Es raro verte tan temprano…todavía falta 1 hora para entrar al colegio, ¿no?-pregunto extrañada

-si…pero quería ver como amaneciste, por lo general no hay nada que hacer en casa a esta hora… ¿puedo pasar?

-¡C-claro!...-se hizo a un lado dejando que el pase.

*esta parte es narrada por Neji*

Bien al parecer estamos solos, que extraño normalmente su papá esta a esta hora. Bueno aunque si esta su papá me hará preguntas acerca de mi futuro, al parecer le gusta la idea de que valla a estudiar para manejar la empresa de mi familia, no me puedo quejar…tengo las de ganar, le agrado a su familia, ella me gusta, y después de esta semana…ella será mía.

-¡NEJIIII! ¡¿Estas bien?- me llama gritándome

-si, perdón ¿decías algo?-le pregunto, un tanto sonrojado, pues en lo que llamaba mi atención se acerco demasiado a mi…no se si es inocente o ingenua, pero es muy tierna.

-si…te preguntaba si ya desayunaste- me dijo separándose de mi y cruzando los brazos en su pecho…pecho…pecho…ha crecido bastan… ¡en que estoy pensado! ¡Me vuelvo un maldito pervertido y todo por su culpa!- y bien… ¿ya desayunaste?- volvió a preguntar.

-perdón ando algo distraído…-le digo- y no e desayunado… ¿quieres tomar un café?

-si…iré por mi mochila y nos iremos…ya regreso- dicho esto subió las escaleras y en un momento ya se encontraba de regreso- ¿nos vamos?

-si…

Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca del colegio, pedí un café capuchino son mucha azúcar…no me gusta con demasiada azúcar…en cambio Tenten pidió uno con crema y demasiada azúcar…aun no entiendo porque e gustan tanto las cosas demasiado dulces.

Caminábamos al colegio…ella me hablaba de todo, por ejemplo que su padre no había llegado a dormir, o que Temari golpeo a Shikamaru porque a el le daba flojera estudiar para un examen, también menciono que Sakura e Ino le habían dicho que irían al salón para cambiarse de look…en fin…no dejaba de hablar, como si lo que paso anoche no hubiese pasado…pero me gusta verla así, tranquila, contenta y con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

-bien fue muy ameno el camino al colegio… ¿no vemos en el almuerzo?- me pregunto

-claro…- le respondí, y vi como ella se ponía de puntitas y me regalaba un beso en la mejilla

-que pases un lindo día…-dicho esto salió corriendo, sonreí divertido, pues a pesar de que no tenia claros sus sentimientos, solía sonrojarse, y actuar como niña enamorada…y solo hacia eso conmigo, me hacia sentir feliz…

Al llegar a mi aula de clase, me tope con mi peor pesadilla…Sayuri, esa chica que nunca me dejaba en paz, y que siempre se me insinuaba, rubia, ojos verdes, de buena familia, todos se morían por ella, en fin…muy presumida. Al verme se me tiro encima como si yo fuese de su propiedad.

-¡Neji-kun!...que alegría verte…sabes anoche soñé contigo- me dijo, mientras yo trataba de quitármela de enzima. Una vez que me logre zafar de ella, fui a mi asiento que quedaba justamente junto a Lee.

-¡buenos días Neji!...oye hoy te vi llegar bien acompañado… ¿hay algo que quieras aportar?- pregunto como siempre curioso, por no decir…chismoso.

-Lee…-llame, y el me miro.

-al final de la semana lo sabrás…

-ok como tu digas…-dijo sonriente y mostrándome su dedo pulgar.- porciento vi como Sayuri-san se colgaba de ti…parece que vas a tener novia pronto…¿Quién será?- pregunto con sarcasmo, la verdad por como actuaba Sayuri conmigo en el salón cualquiera creería que ella y yo tenemos algo.

-pues te diré…Sayuri no lo será- conteste secamente

Las primeras clases transcurrieron normalmente, pero a diferencia que me la pasaba pensando que estaría haciendo Tenten, si estaría pensando en mi. Sonó la campana para anunciar que ya era hora del almuerzo, así que Salí del salón pero note que Sayuri me seguía.

-Sayuri ¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con malagana

-te prepare el almuerzo, ¿comemos juntos?

-no…-conteste cortante

-pero las parejas suelen comer juntos…

-pero nosotros no somos pareja, ni amigos, confórmate con saber que vamos en la misma clase- conteste y me empecé a ir.

-¡NEJI!- escuche como me llamaba y me tomo del brazo para hacerme verla- escucha…se que te gusta tu amiguita la simplona, pero sabes…a ella no le gustas tú, de hecho a ella le gusta el hermano de su amiga Temari, el maravilloso y bien portado señor problemas…Kankuro…

-a ella no le gusta Kankuro…

-¿de verdad? ¿Acaso ella te lo ha dicho?- pregunto con ironía

-pues yo los vi besarse en la azotea el viernes…estaban muy bien abrazaditos y felices

-no se para donde va todo esto, y no creo que me importe- la verdad mentía, si me importaba, es decir, ¡Tenten, ahora era prácticamente mi novia!

-ay Neji-kun…si te interesa saber…te veo en la azotea a la hora de la salida…¿ok?- y así como así, se fue.

Trataba de no tomarle importancia pero era inevitable…veía a Tenten reir, con nuestros amigos, y me daba por pensar que de verdad no le tomaba importancia a lo que he ha pasado entre nosotros, ella me hablaba como antes, todo parecía igual en realidad, ya no me fijaba si seguía con su actitud de niña enamorada, o si se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, tenia en mente que ella podría estar jugando conmigo.

-Tenten…una preguntota…-escuche que la llamo Temari con una mirada rara

-dime Temari- dijo Tenten, mirándola con duda

-¿Qué paso con mi hermano exactamente el viernes?- al oír eso, observe como Tenten se sonrojaba, eso quería decir que ella si había estado con Kankuro en la azotea.

-¡n-nada!- dijo nerviosa

-vamos…no tienes porque mentir…aquí estamos en confianza ¿cierto chicos?

-claro que si-dijo Naruto y los demás solo lo afirmaron con la cabeza

-aparte…es interesante…pensar que tú podrías tener tu primer novio, hasta Neji lo cree así…¿verdad?- me miro esperando una respuesta afirmativa de parte mía, la cual nunca llego.

-como sea…-escuche la campana y me fui de ahí, era el colmo…¿Tenten de verdad jugaba conmigo? Pero ella no es así, ¿o si?.

Las demás clases pasaron rápidamente. Al terminar, hice algo que creí no hacer…me dirigía a la azotea, donde Sayuri me había dicho que hablaría conmigo. Al llegar ahí, note que solo estaba ella, sin sus inseparables amigas, Karin y Tayuya.

-veo que has decidido venir- hablo altaneramente

-solo vine para saber que es lo que me tienes que decir acerca de Tenten…-le dije groseramente, la verdad todo esto me tenia arto.

-Tenten, Tenten, Tenten…¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en esa simplona…y nos entretenemos en algo mejor?...-no se como paso, o como le hizo, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ella me había besado, y se colgaba de mi cuello, trate de alejarla, pero terminamos cayendo, y ella encima de mi.

-Neji…-escuche la voz de Tenten. Me aleje de Sayuri como sea y voltee a ver a Tenten…la vi llorar, mirándome con ojos llenos de decepción.

-ash…¿Qué quieres niña simplona? ¿No ves que estamos ocupado?- hablo Sayuri

-te-Tenten…no es lo que…-pero ella me interrumpió.

-disculpen…yo…lo siento, no los volveré a molestar…-dicho eso se echo a correr

-¡espera Tenten!- grite empujando a Sayuri lo más lejos de mi. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando la alcance, ella estaba subiendo a la moto de Kankuro.

ola!

disculpen la tardanza, pero es que mi monitor murio, y no tenia respaldada mi historia en otro lado que no sea mi compu, pero ya regreso mi monitor (con forma de TV de plasma, pero monitor) jeje

asi que tratare de subir los ultimos 2 capitulos lo antes posible y de hecho para el viernes planeo que esta listo el cap 4!

no me odien! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

"Capitulo 4"

Maldición…de nuevo ese sonido, mi celular lleva sonando como 2 horas seguidas, bueno no se si lleva mucho tiempo sonando y no lo quiero saber, no quiero ver quien esta llamándome porque se que es Neji.

Sigo escuchando el sonido, escucho como algo golpea mi ventana, ¿ahora que? ¿Mis estúpidos vecinitos me están molestando de nuevo?. Vuelvo a escuchar el sonido de mi celular pero esta vez es un mensaje de texto, pero no reconozco el numero. Así que lo leo…

*_Bien…me perece perfecto, llevo llamándote 2 horas enteras y no te dignas a contestar…mira por la ventana*_

Después de leer eso mi corazón empezó a latir, sabia que era el, no quería verlo, pero aun así mire por la ventana para toparme con el aun arrojando piedritas. Al verme se detuvo y abri la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le grite desde mi ventana, no bajaría a abrirle la puerta.

-¿Desde cuando me hablas de esa forma?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

-desde que me di cuenta de la clase de idiota que eres…responde mi pregunta- le volvi a gritar

-¿Por qué te fuiste con Kankuro?- me interrogo, al parecer no planeaba responderme

-porque se ofreció a traerme a casa, ¿hay algo de malo acaso?

-si – me grito

-¿y se puede saber que problema es? Porque hasta donde yo se, tu y yo no somos nada mas que amigos

-si verdad…que idiota soy…porque los amigos se besan todo el tiempo e "intercambian saliva"- mi dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo, estaba molesto y se le notaba en su voz

-¡pues los novios se respetan, y no se buscan a nadie mas que a su pareja para besar! - le solté y en realidad ni yo sabia lo que dije, pero lo dije

-¡pues sabes!...pues…¿no puedes bajar? Todos nos están escuchando – me grito aun molesto pero se le noto nervioso en su cara. Pero decía la verdad, mis estúpidos vecinitos nos estaban viendo con cara de extrañados.

Sin responderle baje pero antes de abrir me di cuenta que solo traia unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes, después de todo estaba intentando dormir, tome un sueter que era delgado pero largo y me lo puse ensima, al brir la puerta vi que el estaba recargando la mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta y la otra colgaba a un lado, su perfecto cabello estaba un poco despeinado y unos mechones caian por su cara, estaba sudando y respiraba agitado como si hubiese corrido por mucho. Se me quedo mirando, pero no me veía a los ojos mas bien veía mi cuerpo, al notar eso me tape mas con el suéter.

-deja de mirarme así…pervertido- solté un poco sonrojada, y mirando a otro lado.

-no soy pervertido, es imposible no verte estas despeinada y jamás te había visto con tan poca ropa e intentando taparte inútilmente con un suéter…-dijo sonriendo con burla, se veía muuuuy sexy, ¿sexy?¿yo pienso que Neji se ve sexy? Me estoy volviendo loca…jamás había pensado en algo así.

-¡SI PUES!...dime lo que me ibas a decir…¿no querías mas privacidad? Ya estamos en donde nadie escucha…habla- le dije sin mirarlo

-Tenten…-me llama y yo lo miro a los ojos, el me esta mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- le respondi contante pero con muchos nervios, ¿desde cuando me pongo nerviosa por Neji?.

-¿eres novia de Kankuro?- me pregunto sin rodeos y arruinando el tierno contacto visual que manteníamos…enfurecí.

-¡¿Qué?- le grite, con molesta y asombrada…no me creía lo que me pregunto

-¿Qué si eres no…

-¡te escuche!- le interrumpí gritando- ¡pero no lo puedo creer! ¡¿me estas llamando desde hace horas, vienes a mi casa, le tiras piedritas a mi ventada, haces que salga a la puerta de mi casa y me preguntas si soy novia de Kankuro? ¿¡me estas hablando en serio! ¡Eres el colmo Hyuuga!- le grite enfurecida

- si, claro ahora yo soy el colmo ¿verdad? Cuando tu eres la que no me respondió cuando te dije lo que siento por ti, y la que correspondió a mis besos…aaaah, claro pero es verdad porque la niña solo jugaba pues en realidad tenia tiempo para ver a Kankuro en la azotea del colegio y besarlo a el también- me dijo con sarcasmo

-¿besarlo? Yo no fui la que fue a besar a nadie en la azotea, ¡pero tu si! No te olvides de tu querida Sayuri, seguro que besa muy bien porque para acabar en el suelo con ella ¡debe de significar algo!- le dije igual con sarcasmo pero muy molesta

-¡no significa nada para mi! Es mas, ni es mi amiga, es solo una chica que esta en la misma aula que yo y…

-claro, me pregunto con cuantas de las chicas de tu aula te has besado- le interrumpí

-¡con ninguna!

-¡no te creo!

-¡pues creelo!¡Porque a la única chica que quiero besar es a ti!- me grito, y yo solo baje la mirada confundida- no me crees…- afirmo en un susurro-no me crees…-repitio y yo seguía sin mirarlo- ¡NO ME CREES! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AMO?- fue todo lo que escuche antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, besando me con desesperación, robándome el aire, se sentía tan bien, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me tomo de la cintura a trayéndome hacia el, con pasos torpes entramos a mi casa y cerré la puerta al empujar a Neji hacia ella, yo era la que lo acorralo, yo era la que suspiraba en sus labios, yo fui la que lo abrazo al separarnos, la que escondió su cabeza en su cuello, la que respiraba agitadamente contra su piel- te amo…-me dijo al oído en un susurro y me beso en el cuello, me abrasé mas a el suspirando ante su acción- Tenten…responde…por favor- seguía hablando en susurros.

-ne-Neji…-le nombre luego de un rato

-dime…

-creo…que…deberías irte- le dije separándome un poco de el pero el no me soltó

-no me iré…no esta vez…te acabo de decir que te amo…-me dijo, sin saber por que llore y el lo noto- Tenten…no llores- me dijo permitiéndome separarme un poco de el, pero no lo mire, solo cerré los ojos bajando la cabeza- Tenten…mírame- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a verlo.

-yo…no se…tengo…miedo- dije sollozando sin detener las lagrimas.

-¿a que le temes?-me pregunto y sentí su cálido aliento cerca de mi rostro

-tengo miedo…de enamorarme…de amarte…y que me dejes por otra persona…-respondí desviando mi mirada de la suya

-no pasara eso…-me dijo y lo mire de nuevo- Tenten…te e esperado durante mucho tiempo…te amo…

-pero…-me interrumpió

-no…te amo, no hay peros…-me dijo y recargo su frente en la mía, y una vez mas toque sus labios, esta vez fui yo la que lo beso, un beso corto, pero húmedo y dulce…

-te amo…te amo Neji…-dije sobre sus labios, nos volvimos a besar…hasta que escuchamos el auto de mi papá, nos separamos, y abrí la puerta si vimos a mi papá salir de su auto.

-¡hola princesa!-me saludo y me beso la cabeza- hola Neji…hace mucho que no te veo ¿Cómo estas?

-buenas noches, estoy "muy" bien, gracias por preguntar.-le respondió respetuosamente como siempre, pero haciendo énfasis en "muy" mirándome, me sonroje.

-que bien…¿hacían tarea?-nos pregunto.

-no…Neji y yo estábamos…eemm…-rayos…no sabia que responder

-señor Ama- llamo Neji

-dime Neji…¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado por mi actitud

-¿Cómo va la empresa?- pregunto sonriente, era un genio sabia que me papá hablaría por horas del tema y se olvidaría de nosotros y así fue…hablaba y hablaba y seguía hablando.

-…y sabes...tu tio me dijo que te mandaran con tus primas de vacaciones así que pensé que Tenten podría ir con ustedes, se que todos se llevan muy bien y…

-¿papá cuando hablaste con el tio de Neji?- le pregunte extrañana

-oh! Ayer…tuve una junta con Hiashi, y luego de la junta nos quedamos hablando del futuro de Hinata, Neji y el tuyo…me sorprende saber que tienes buenos ideales para el futuro Neji, eres un joven muy comprometido- me respondió con una sonrisa, Neji y yo nos miramos extrañados

-ayer…¿no regresaste?- pregunte

-si regrese…pero muy tarde, y hoy me fui temprano…al parecer tenia un desayuno con unos empresarios de Osaka y se me habia olvidado, por eso no te dije- me respondió- bien, voy a entrar...estoy muy cansado…- dijo empezando a entrar a la casa, suspire, al fin iba a terminar de hablar con Neji

-señor Ama…-le llamo Neji, lo mire, tenia una mirada de decisión, como cuando estaba seguro de pasar con buena nota un examen.

-¿si Neji?- dijo mi papá

-¿Qué me diría si…-suspiro y me asuste- yo fuese…- esto era malo, mi corazón late muy rápido- novio de su hija?- termino la pregunta mirando fijamente a mi padre.

-valla…-dijo mi papá sorprendido- eso es…-me esperaba lo peor del mundo- ¡maravilloso!- soltó, dándole palmaditas en su hombro a Neji- siempre pensé que me hija tendría un novio con futuro…espero que no sea broma Neji, me hace muy feliz esta noticia…-dijo mi papá de lo mas contento y Neji lo miraba con los bien abiertos.

-me…alegro señor…-pero mi papá lo interrumpió.

-si lastimas a mi hija te mato Hyuuga…-dijo de lo mas serio mi papá…yo estaba literalmente muda- buenas noches…Tenten, te espero adentro para cenar no tardes- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue…

-tu papá es extraño…-dijo Neji, después de un rato

-lo se…-carbure bien lo que había pasado- ¿novio?- lo mire y el a mi- ¿Cómo que mi novio Neji?- pregunte poniendo mis manos en la cintura, e inclinándome un poco hacia el, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-si…eres MIA- me dijo acercándose a mi y yo retrocedí un paso- mitad de semana y ya eres MIA

-¿de verdad?- pregunte con ironía y me acerque a el

-si…para el viernes todos en el colegio sabrán que Tenten Ama es MI novia- dijo el ya muy cerca de mi rostro

-genio, egocéntrico, presumido, arrogante- me acerque a sus labios- eres MIO- dije antes de besarlo, y separarme de el rápido.

-hmmm…te enseñare a besar mas profundo…-dijo arrogante y me volvió a besar, y si, mas profundo pues me dejo sin aire- buenas noches…nos vemos mañana "cariño"- dijo en tono de burla reí un poco pues el no era precisamente un chico cursi.

olaaaa!

okok...comprendo qe me odien! me fui d vacas y luego a un campamento...y ni hay internet en los campamentos! xD

pero aqi esta! mis 4 1/2 d paginas d word! x3

ok no es mucho...pero minimo Neji y Tenten estan juntos! jeje

espero qe no este muy cursi! y si lo esta matenme! xD jeje

meresco reviews?

me dicen va?

chaoooo!


End file.
